


Better Love

by Foxie_Herminah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Billy Hargrove is a virgin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cupid Billy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Greek gods, Hand Jobs, Harringrove Heart-On, Human Steve, Idiots in Love, In the dark of the night, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, OKay moving on, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romanticism, Top Billy Hargrove, Touch-Starved, Two hearts collide, Valentine's Day, Yes you read that right, billy has wings, no beta we die like gods, that rhymed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie_Herminah/pseuds/Foxie_Herminah
Summary: Goddess Aphrodite is sending her son Eros to help Steve with his love issues, but in the meantime, she has some plans for them...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 25
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Harringrove Heart-On.  
> Prompt is: Cupid
> 
> Eros and Psyche/Stranger Things AU (slightly altered from the original story)
> 
> Title was inspired by the song: Better Love by Katerine Duska

The cool breeze hit Steve’s face as he walked to his car from the Video Store. The sun was setting and he took a moment to appreciate the beautiful hue of red and orange painting up the sky among cotton clouds. The sense of melancholy was starting to build up, deep into his core; taking a good shelter there.

He arrived home and ran up the stairs to his room, avoiding his parents nagging on his dinner decline. He took off his clothes and got into the shower, letting the water work its soothing magic on him. Along with it, his mind traveled over couples. People who've found love. Share it. Adore it. For months now no one would flirt with him or even share a conversation towards the subject of _“love”_.

It made him wonder why this was happening _now_ , since he knows he had his fair share on both sexes, and he _knows_ he’s very good at it. He was an extremely attractive young man for anyone not to notice. People still were admiring him for afar. He would hear teenage girls giggling behind VHS tapes shelves, or boys delaying on the cash register for them to gaze at him.

Love. He hasn’t felt that. Not for a long time…

His eyesight was starting to blur as he felt the knot in his stomach starting to get tighter. He brought his hand to his chest, getting a feeling of his heartbeat. It was slow and It hurt.

It fucking hurt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------

In a far away land, on the mountain of Olympus amongst the clouds and the stars, Eros was cleaning his bow carefully, while enjoying the scenery of the gardens. His mother, Aphrodite, called for him to join her in her throne room.

Eros walked in, getting the sense of something serious is going on. She’d never asked to see him at this hour. He found her sitting on her throne, hand under her chin; expression filled with sorrow.

“Mother, you’ve asked to see me?”

“Yes my darling boy, thank you for coming.”

Eros walked towards her and she lifted her gaze at him.

“What is it? Troubles at the Temple again?”

She placed a hand on his shoulder, face full of worry.

“No my love, it’s a boy. In Hawkins, Indiana to be precise. He’s beginning to have the doubt of never falling in love again. He feels he’s going to be alone _forever_. _He’s terrified_ …”

Aphrodite trailed her last words in wonder as she walked towards her white marbled fountain. Eros knew that expression. He’s seen it before…. If he remembers correctly it was when Alexander the Great found out about Hephaestions death. This wasn’t good.

“Mother… You know I can’t just make one human fall. There are rules. There has to be more than one in order to-“

His mother looked back in disbelief. How could her son be so judgmental? So cold? Eros of all Gods… She sighed, knowing who he was and what his beliefs were.

Eros might be the God of love but, his set of mind was blocking him from seeing things the way they truly were.

“You know how much it pains me not to see every living thing experience the most _beautiful and horrible_ feeling at once…. It’s your job. You were born with this gift and you have to share it. Instead of judging those poor humans, you must help them find out their feelings. That’s what we do. We help. When they feel drunk, that’s your uncle Dionysus speaking. When they are angry, that’s Ares. So when they feel love, whose job is it?”

Eros lowered his eyes on the marbled floor in silence. Aphrodite lifted his jaw and stared at his wonderful blue seas, humans called _eyes_.

“…It’s mine.”

Her serious expression turned to pleading, which made her son give up. She was right. Damn it she was right.

“What should I do? Guide me mother.”

Aphrodite smiled at him and let go of his jaw as she hovered her hand above the marble fountain, filled with gold flaky water from the mountain of the Gods. She was the only one who could see in it and as the water cleared from the mist, it revealed the heartbreaking state Steve was in now. His aching expression, his tears making his pillow darken in despair as he grabbed it closer to his face. The sound of him quietly crying in the dark made the Goddess painfully sigh at the sight. She hated seeing him like that. Any human in fact.

“Go to him. Use your skills, but be aware. This beauty is famous on his land and I don’t want you to cause any trouble. Stay low, discreet. Be quick and come back.”

“As you wish.”

Eros doubted her words for a moment. He’s seen countless beautiful people before. None of them caused him any trouble, so why would this one? He brushed the thought away as he walked towards his chambers, getting ready for his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had fallen asleep face up. The fatigue of the day, in addition with his crying, made him fall asleep without bothering dressing up from his shower. Naked on his bed, sheet slightly covering below his abdomen. His one hand laying on his chest, while the other was under the pillow. He felt a slight breeze from the open window coming in, making him turn his face towards the other side.

Eros found him easily. The celestial guidance from his mother helped him with narrowing down the homes he flied on top of, and finally, he found the right one. He hovered for a while in search for the right window, until a faint heartbeat ringed into his ears. He landed outside the window grabbed the bottom of the rails, lifting it up and getting in with caution. 

His wings touched the carpeted floor beneath his scandals, taking care not to throw anything by them. This room was small for a Gods wings.

He discreetly walked towards the bed, feet carefully not to make a sound as he reached the side of it. His God vision trying to adjust to this new climate. He slowly took out one of his arrows from the leather quiver and placed it on his gold engraved bow. He quickly drew the arrow back and before he could hit the brunette, the air from the window pushed the bathroom’s door open, illuminating the bed and Steve’s face. In a matter of seconds, Ero’s eyes saw the brunette and froze in position, staring at him in surprise. He couldn’t believe how beautiful this boy was. Completely helpless and exposed for him to admire.

His mother was right. This boy was a true beauty…and trouble.

He lowered his bow to his chest and took a moment to appreciate the view. The sudden breeze came back again and made Ero’s luscious curls get in to his eyes, which made him flinch and jolt backwards. The point of the arrow accidentally pierced his heart, feeling it penetrate his own skin. He felt something growing in the pit of his stomach. He dropped on his knees while grabbing his chest in agony, wings flapping in short motions. He tried to take quiet breaths as he grasped the arrow’s end and yanked it out of him. Between his pants he felt the pain slowly turning into this feeling… This feeling of anticipation, of longing, of-

Steve hummed faintly in the air as he rolled over on his belly, hair untamed and body weak. Eros took one last breath and lifted himself back up. He glanced at his chest and the wound was already gone. He lifted his gaze at the brunette’s back, eyes traveling down and stopping at his perfectly round ass. His hands started shaking as he was feeling he was getting his powers back but- couldn’t help himself but lie down next to Steve. He leaned closer and hovered his face above the brunette’s back, reading his beauty marks. They looked like the constellations up in the dark sky and there was one, his Grandfather created for his birthday. It looked like the sign of Scorpio, only it was faint on the brunette’s skin. His face traveled up and reached Steve’s nape, lips stopping an inch away from his skin, shaky breath, hot against it.

In a sleepy state of mind, Steve felt the blonde’s lips hover and breathe on his neck. Too afraid to touch. Steve was too spaced out at this moment to realize what he was doing and with his eyes still closed, he raised a hand and touched the blonde’s cheek behind him, making him freeze in place. Suddenly his shaking stopped. Steve’s warm touch helped him as Eros leaned his cheek in. He brushed his lips against it as Steve caressed him softly and hummed in delight, while pulling the blonde’s face and bringing his lips onto his neck. The sensation made both men breathe out in pleasure as Ero’s hands finally touched the brunette’s back, fingers spreading on the soft surface. He brought them at the front, spreading it on Steve’s chest.

He kept kissing softly on the brunette’s neck as Steve started humming a tone louder and let him explore his body while he buried his hand in Ero’s curls. He loved this strangers hands on him. He felt nice, he felt safe…

Eros hitched his breath and shot his eyes open in shock as he stopped. He couldn’t believe he reached this far with him. He had to leave. Right now. Steve noticed the motion and opened his eyes as he tried to turn his head and the blonde stopped him from looking. He placed a hand over the brunette’s eyes, closing them.

“Don’t.”

Ero’s sensationally smoky voice came as a sudden vibration into Steve’s ears, making his heart skip a beat. He swallowed hard and responded.

“…Why?”

“….Cause you won’t feel me again…I- Won’t feel you again…”

The brunette tried to understand what was going on right now but the minute he started getting worried, Ero’s voice came back in, only this time, it was inside his head.

_“You are dreaming right now…this is just a dream…Go to sleep. Go to sleep pretty boy…”_

Steve fought the urge into falling back asleep, but Ero’s power won over him before he could say anything. His sleepy steady breathing appeared again, his fingers slowly letting go of the blonde’s hair, reassuring him it worked. Eros sighed in relief as he covered Steve up and got up from the bed. He walked over the window and gave one last glance back at the sleeping beauty. Something went wrong. Steve wasn’t supposed to wake up and Eros wasn’t supposed to do what he did. Or even _feel_ like that.

He flew back to Olympus, his mind working over on what went wrong but his heart- His heart was beating faster than before…


	3. Chapter 3

Steve’s eyes opened slowly and his vision focused on the ceiling. He checked his clock and it was time for him to get up and leave for work. On his way to the Store, his mind got occupied by last night’s events, the only problem was that he couldn’t figure out if it was a dream, or… reality…

_“Nuh, it couldn’t be.”_

He greeted Robin and Keith as he took off his jacket, their voices, background noise to his ears.

“Hey Dingus.”

“Huh? What?”

“I asked if you want any coffee…You’re alright there?”

Steve glanced at her with a doubtful look before he responded.

“yeah I just- I don’t know…”

Robin looked at him in worry and Steve walked off from the counter to place some tapes back at the shelves in a hypnotic state. Robin followed after him, pretending she’s helping as she whispered.

“Okay Steve, what’s going on? This isn’t a normal behavior for you and I know how much of a dumbass you can be. You’re kinda scaring me here man…”

Steve shook his head and stopped midway of putting a VHS box back as he looked around and started explaining to Robin what happened last night. While he got into the details, Robin dropped the box on the floor and quickly picked back up again as both of them looked around like they were discussing about some military top secret stuff. She pouted a smile as she asked in a hurry.

“You’re kidding me right?”

Steve bit his bottom lip as he shook his head in denial.

“Steve! What if he was a burglar? A kidnapper or even worse, a murderer??”

Robin’s voice got high pitched at the end, making Steve shush her and replied.

“A kidnapper? Really? I’m still here aren’t i?”

Robin nodded and they kept placing back the boxes. They moved onto another section of the store and Steve looked around again and whispered.

“…It felt- good you know?…It was like, I was hypnotized but also-…I wasn’t ? It made me feel...stuff…H e made me feel safe…”

He reached the end of the story and the girl’s eyes widen in surprise. She couldn’t help but bring her hands in her mouth.

“I don’t know how to process this. It’s just crazy. Am I going insane or something?”

“You really want me to answer that Dingus?”

Steve gave her a glance and sighed. Robin noticed the boy’s confusion and continued.

“Okay okay let’s think about this. Now I know you’ve been alone for a long time to have this sort of- dreams but, something doesn’t make sense. I mean why wouldn’t he let you see him?”

Steve starred at her as he listened.

“Why don’t you experiment on it and see if the _“dream”_ comes back again?”

Robin mocked the word but Steve ignored it.

“Like how?”

“I don’t know dude. Do what you did last night, retrace your steps. Leave your window open. Sleep in the same position if necessary.”

“Actually that’s a good idea….If this works, I’m gonna freak out.”

“Just go with it man. You have nothing to lose. Well, except for sleep maybe.”

They laughed and carried on with their work, until it was time for Steve to go back home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eros reached Olympus and landed into the throne room, infuriated and confused. Aphrodite pretended to be taken aback by this kind of arrival.

“My love? “

Eros gave her a daring look. He sighed and threw his bow and quiver on the floor, echoing in the large marble room as he was walking back and forth, wings sweeping the floor beneath him, trying to calm himself down and explain last night’s events. She came up to him hugged him in comfort as her back, mumbling his last words.

“I didn’t do it on purpose! It just sort of happened- this feelin’…I- i don’t know what to do…”

She pulled back and cupped his cheek as she smiled at him.

“Don’t worry my darling. We’ll make this right.”

Aphrodite knew perfectly well what happened. Of course she wasn’t gonna spy on him, but the _“arrow hitting him”_ was her mischief.

She had this idea in her head that she was working on for centuries. She wanted all of her children to experience love. Eros was different though… being born from a goddess mother and a human father had forced her to play her cards differently. Eros was her favorite but he also missed some of life’s gifts such as hurt, longing…love. She wanted her child, at least once, to feel what he’s gifting to humans. Steve was the perfect match for him and when she found him, she knew he was the one.

He turned to look outside at the peaceful scenery of the golden gardens, as the voice of his mother came to his ears again.

“Eros…You have to go back again tonight. You failed to give this boy what he needs and it’s necessary to do so. Do whatever you have to do but be careful my love.”

“Mother…He almost saw me.”

Aphrodite’s eyes widen in surprise at Ero’s words. He almost saw him? _Oh…she understands now…it makes so much sense now…._ He continued.

“My wings can’t be hidden for a long time, he’ll see me again and then- How do I explain myself?”

Aphrodite touched his back and his burgundy chlamys changed into a shirt of the same color, and jeans. His new biker boots squeaked quietly in the room. His appearance made him look like a “rock n’ roll criminal”. Undercover, as he was supposed to be. He didn’t hate it to be honest.

Eros felt the wings were still there but he couldn’t see them anymore as he turned back at her.

She hovered her hand over his eyes and the glow of his irises turned low. They still remained beautiful but human eyes cannot stand a God’s glowing glory gaze.

“Now you are ready my love but remember. Artificial light will reveal your true form.”

Eros eyes traveled over her face in thought and nodded.

He bowed quickly to his mother and walked towards his chambers, boots heavy against the floor.

Nothing in this world or the other could ever stop him from finishing this. Or so the thought…

Aphrodite took one last look at her bowl and whispered to Ero’s direction.

_“Be careful cause you might get hurt too.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Steve opened up his window again. The smell of burning wood from the fireplaces of the homes nearby, overwhelmed him. He loved that smell. Gave him a sense of comfort. He took a big inhale of the air outside and walked back to his bed. He lied on his back, covers up to his chin and started reading a book on “Dream Theories” he found in his mother’s library.

He tried to stay awake, he really did, but now it got really late and the book slipped from his hands , falling next to him on the mattress. The cool air made him turn to his side and cover himself up further. Billy came in again in the darkness, careful as always not to disturb his sleeping beauty.

He slowly pulled the covers down to reveal Steve’s face; breathing with his mouth slightly open, drool coming out. Billy gave a half smile at how cute he looked as he shook his head. He sighed and tried lifting his bow and arrow again, trying to aim straight at him. He stayed there for a long time, eyebrows furrowed. That feeling came back again. That unfamiliar feeling…He tried to fight it but he realized he was losing this battle. He lowered his weapon once again and dropped it on the floor, making the brunette shift a little. Billy stripped off of his clothes and tried to lay next to him as quiet as possible. He watched the brunette’s back rhythmically move up and down as he breathed and couldn’t help himself but to take a nap at the calming sound.

It must’ve been around twenty minutes when he felt Steve shift and turn on the other side, face inches away from Billy’s, waking him up. He opened his eyes and all he could see was the blonde’s silhouette in contrast with the rest of the room. He couldn’t see any features, only a body, a naked body, lying next to him. Billy watched him in silence, worried that Steve might actually see him and that was not acceptable according to God laws.

“You’re back…”

“Yes.”

“I thought I was dreaming last night…”

“Maybe you were. Maybe you are now.”

Billy trailed a finger from Steve’s forehead to his nose and landed on his lips. The felt so soft and plump. Eros never felt human lips before. They were delightful. Steve tried his best not to give in just yet. He had to ask him.

“Who are you?”

There was a pause there before the blonde answered.

“…Does it matter?”

Steve shook his head as Ero’s fingers started traveling again, until they reached the brunette’s abdomen, caressing it soflty.

“ _Ah_ -At least tell me your name.”

Eros didn’t think Steve would ask him for his name, so he said the first one that came up in his mind.

“…Billy.”

“Billy…G-Good name.”

The blonde smirked.

“And yours?”

“Steve.”

Billy whispered the name back at the brunette, memorizing the sound of it. Steve breathed in his voice and gripped on his pillow below him as Billy began drawing circles over and over again, skin getting sensitive, shivering under the touch. Steve hummed again and felt Billy shifting closer.

Before he could say anything, the blonde placed a hand on Steve’s lips, shushing him from reality. Steve couldn’t help but to kiss his fingers and nuzzle his nose at the touch. Billy sighed at the motion, taking his hand away and brush their lips against each other. Steve’s tongue hesitantly licked the blonde’s bottom lip and it made Billy hitch his breath. He placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder and spoke.

“Turn around for me…”

“Why?”

“Just, trust me. I wanna make you feel good.”

Steve turned around on his belly. Billy lifted himself up and kneeled next to him. He removed the covers completely, exposing Steve’s body in the cold of the room which gave the boy a slight shiver. His fingers feathered against his back and his other hand drew circles around the skin. Steve sighed in the warmth of the touch and drew his hands underneath the pillow, his eyes closing.

Billy’s mouth reached the brunette’s ear and whispered in a husky tone.

“You’re so beautiful…”

Steve smirked at the comment as Billy motioned onto the mattress and with a light sparkle, a burgundy stained glass bottle manifested on top of it. He bit the cork out and poured a translucent, thick in texture liquid on top of Steve’s back, then placing it carefully on the pillow next to him. He rubbed his hands together and started massaging Steve’s shoulders as the motion and the distinct aroma made the brunette smile in delight. He felt like he was melting onto the mattress. Minute by minute he felt himself giving in further to Billy’s touch. Billy’s hard pressure on his spine made him feel dizzy and relaxed, to the point he started revealing small sounds of pleasure, unaware of it.

Billy’s fingers trailed further down to Steve’s hips and the pressure got stronger as the blonde closed his eyes, savoring the skin and sounds. He placed his hands underneath the brunette and helped him lift his ass up, putting a pillow underneath for balance. Billy slowly took off his boxers and gazed upon the view of Steve’s exposed entrance in front of him. He took the bottle again and poured some on Steve’s ass cheeks, making sure he got some in between as well. Steve shivered at the liquid and buried his face on the pillow, before he reached the need for air again. He felt fixated. This new experience was everything for him. Billy massaged around his ass cheeks with his, now fully coated fingers, until he spread them further, giving space to rub his fingers on the brunette’s hole. Steve moaned slightly and leaned back at the touch, making Billy’s cock twitch. He licked his lips and tried to stay in his position as he kept on rubbing. He pushed a finger in, earning a louder in volume moan from Steve, and pushed in and out, slowly. The brunette’s sounds because a new favorite for Billy. He wished he could hear them all day long.

Steve’s lips parted for air as his eyes were still closed, accepting the delight. The blonde added a second finger in and heard the brunette pant in response. He sat down on his knees bringing his face closer to Steve’s ass cheek and started kissing it, tongue tasting skin and liquid in a trance. He bit at it and made Steve slightly jolt, making Billy grin in response. He removed his fingers and brought his tongue on the brunette’s entrance, licking it and pressing in. Steve started moaning louder and placed Billy’s hand on his throbbing cock, with his own on top, guiding his strokes. The leaking precum helped him lubing it more and gave a steady rhythm, while Steve grabbed the sheets.

“ _Hah_ ~ Fuck. This feels so good…”

“Mm-hmm.”

Steve felt he was reaching his climax and removed Billy’s hand, motioning him to stop. Billy lifted his head up and looked at him, as Steve turned and pulled him close. He took the blonde’s fingers and sucked them hungrily, the taste of the liquid tasted fruity in his mouth, loving every second of it as their cocks brushed against each other. Steve lowered his face from Billy’s hand, to his chest and eventually got to his own aching cock where he swirled his tongue on it, making the head leak more as Billy gasped and watched in surprise.

He’s never done this before. Ironically, being a Love God, Billy didn’t have the time to explore what he was gifting until now with Steve. He couldn’t believe his own moans and motions as it came naturally from within. Steve stopped and lifted himself back up to Billy’s face, hot breath against his mouth.

If only he could see him. His expression while he sucked him off. His eyes. What color are they? What’s the color of his hair? He could only feel him and nothing else. This darkness is killing him and yet- he’s never felt so alive before.

Steve pulled him down onto the mattress, the blonde laying on top of him as he started kissing and sucking on his collarbone, their cocks brushing against each other while Billy moved slowly to the friction, and started fingering Steve’s wet, quivering hole again. Steve felt like he was gonna cum again but Billy stopped while panting. This come and go of his climax building up then going away, made the brunette ache with anticipation. Steve propped up to his elbows and looked at his shadow with a puzzled look. Billy’s voice then echoed in the room.

“How do you want me?”

“Wh-what?”

“How do you want me pretty boy?”

“I- I don’t underst-“

“Do you want me sweet and affectionate or do you want me rough and dirty?”

“I- I don’t-“

“I have to know. I want to do this the way you want it to be.”

Steve was at a loss for words at this moment. He couldn’t think straight. He only knew he wanted this fucking, mysterious shadow of a man to make him come undone. To make him scream his lungs out.

“Rough…and dirty…”

Billy nodded and twisted the brunette, bringing him on his knees and pushed his head on the pillow while he arched his ass up. He took Steve’s wrists and brought them behind his back as he positioned himself behind him. He took a sip from the bottle and let it drip on his throbbing cock, coating it gracefully with his palm. He teased against his entrance with his cock, as Steve felt his breath quicken again. He pushed the tip just enough for it to get inside and stopping there, making Steve whine. Just as he was about to protest, Billy thrusted inside roughly and Steve breathed out in surprise. Billy gripped his wrists harder and pulled him up from the pillow, making the brunette’s voice echo in the room. His moans sweet melodies to the blonde’s ears. Billy kept thrusting hard and quick inside Steve as he could feel his saliva dripping on his chest from his panting. His throat felt dry but all he could think was how good this feels.

“Is this-want you want? H-huh?”

“Yes! Fuck! Hah~ Yes!”

Billy pulled his wrists closer to him, making Steve sit on his knees and whispered in his ear.

“Fffuck yourself on my cock pretty boy. I-wanna see it.”

Steve’s eyes started filling up with tears of pleasure as he felt Billy’s other hand grabbing his leaking cock and pumping it hard and fast. He felt dizzy and high. The blonde’s groans are making his cock twitch in his palm, feeling he’s coming close.

Billy was licking and biting behind his earlobe, trying to contain himself from his own moans because he wanted to hear Steve more. He didn’t want this to be over yet but the way his cock felt inside Steve was making it hard for him.

“Pl-please! I wanna-“

“Not yet.”

Billy pushed him to fall on his back and positioned his legs up on his shoulders, thrusting back inside. Steve gripped on his pillow, staring at the shadow above him. He felt a few drops of sweat dropping on his cheek and Billy was staring back at him. Steve’s face was like a painting. Face flushed and eyelids drooped, teary. Saliva drizzling down on his cheek and breathing out hot air.

He gripped on Steve’s neck, leaving enough air for him to breathe and started pumping his cock again as he thrusted back and forth, wet sounds and breaths turning the air filthy.

“Hah!~I can’t- I can’t take it! I-Uh~”

“Yyes. C-Come on. Huh~”

Billy squeezed his cock in one last time before his cum spilled inside, making Steve scream out and cum white thick ribbons he was holding back for so long, vision wide and blurry. Billy closed his eyes and waited for his fixation to calm down as he slowly removed his hand from Steve’s neck , thumb brushing his lip and cupped his cheek. They stayed there for a few moments to catch their breaths before Steve dragged him down and pressed his lips against Billy’s, tasting them for the first time. He didn’t expect this. They were so soft and tender. They tasted like honey and fruit. Ambrosia like. If he ever tried it, that’s what it would taste like. Billy has never been kissed before and couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, pressing back at it. Tongues battling and hands grabbing whatever they can get. They let go and lied back down on the mattress Billy taking the brunette into his warm embrace. Steve felt the blondes firm, slick with sweat, muscles moving above him. Giving him shelter from the outside world.

Steve’s fingers feathered across the blonde’s face, painting a mental picture of what he would look like, making Billy hum quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy’s heart was beating fast, taking in all that had happened.

_“So that was sex huh….That’s what it feels like….”_

“You’re so quiet.”

Steve’s voice shook him up from his thoughts.

“What?”

“You’re quiet…”

“Oh. Yeah I’m just-Prossesing…”

Steve started playing with the blonde’s curls as he spoke.

“Steve…”

“…Yes?”

“I think…”

Steve lifted his chin up, waiting for Billy to continue. He sounded hesitant, voice turning tight.

“….You’re my first.”

Steve didn’t expect to hear that to be honest. The feeling of being someone’s first again, not to mention this strangers first, gave Steve a sense of appreciation. A personal satisfaction.

“Well…I’m thankful for it…Did you like it?”

Billy hummed in agreement and let the brunette play with the lines of his muscles, feeling sleepy himself.

“Billy, am I dreaming? Is this a wet dream?”

Billy opened his eyes and turned at his back as he removed his curls out of his eyes.

“Yes.”

“You’re lying.”

Billy bit his lip, holding back a smile while Steve kept asking.

“Why can’t I see your face?”

“I can’t let you do that. I just can’t.”

Steve copied the blonde’s motion, staring at the ceiling above them as the blonde explained.

“I’m sorry but- if you do, you’ll never see me again. You’ll forget that I was here.”

“But I don’t want to forget…”

“Me neither…”

Steve sighed and felt Billy drag him into his arms again, his face resting on the blonde’s chest. Billy caressed his back in circles, making the brunette doze off, his breath coming to a slow rhythm.

_“Steve”_

_\---------------------------------------*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Billy was keep coming back into Steve’s room every night. Fucking and taking in every emotion, without them saying much. They didn’t have to, they let their bodies do the talking. Steve would always wake up in an empty bed, the feeling of longing growing harder with each time. The air between them turned different now. It was heavy and it was electrifying. They both knew they were in deep shit, each for their own reasons. Billy was fucked because he knew his mother would be furious if she ever finds out and Steve was fucked because he caught feelings for a guy he didn’t even know what he looked like.

Steve’s told Robin everything that happened since then and much to his surprise, Robin didn’t seem too suspicious of Billy anymore.

His thoughts ran over on what she said to him a couple of days ago about him turning his light on while Billy was asleep and just look for just one minute.

He just had to risk it. He had to.

This fairytale of a relationship couldn’t last long if they only met at night. Steve had needs. He wanted to take Billy out on a date. He wanted to make him breakfast, he wanted- He wanted.

_Want._

Billy had just returned from a hunting trip with his aunt Artemis and his mother suggested him cleaning himself up. He took a bath in colorful oils and flower petals as he relaxed his wings and submerged them into the warm water. He wished Steve could join him in there. He thought he would love that. He would hug him in the tub, silver pitcher running water down on his beautiful brown hair, coating it with petals on the way.

He’s so beautiful the thought. His heartbeat started rising again. He bit his finger, suppressing a smile at the thought of him being so lucky to be with this man. He wished he was able to fulfill Steve’s ever request. He wished he could let him see him…

_Wish._


	6. Chapter 6

One night, after they fucked their brains out, Billy slept over as usual, but this time, he forgot to hover his hand above Steve’s eyes, helping him fall asleep. Steve took the chance and lit up his nightstand, illuminating the room with it’s warm light. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around, ready to take in whatever his lover was.

He froze. He.Just.Froze. He saw blonde curls and rosy cheeks, on a wonderful yet harsh face. Lips juicy and hands thick, overworked. Eyelashes folded together above a set of gorgeous freckles. Body tanned and perfectly sculpted and-

His heartbeat started rising. He felt he was gonna faint.

_“Oh my God…”_

He thought.

_“Wings…He has…wings….”_

“You’re…”

Billy shifted and raised his hand above his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows at the lamp’s light. He opened them slowly and looked at Steve. Ocean meeting Earth.

“Blue…they’re blue…”

Billy’s eyes widen in realization as he slowly sat up on the bed, staring back at the brunette. He himself got fixated on Steve. Sure he’s seen him before, but not as clearly as now. His hair falling on his forehead, honey eyes and more beauty marks decorating his face. His heart skipped a beat. Not only from the sight but- He knew now.

Steve saw him.

Steve knows.

Billy sighed deeply and let his head fall in his hands, covering his face in despair. Steve watched him in silence as realized he shouldn’t have done that. But he didn’t regret it. He stood by his decision even if that meant that-

“I have to go now.”

“No- wait.”

Billy stood up, reaching and covering himself with his, now turned back, chlamys before Steve grabbed his wrist, crawled closer and stood up in front of him. He realized how big the blonde’s wings were now. They looked ethereal and heavy. Billy couldn’t look. He was devastated.

“Don’t go. Please- Billy-“

“I have to. You don’t know what you’ve done Steve…”

“Don’t go. Shout at me, hit me, call me names but-”

“Hit you?? Why in Gods names would I ever do that??”

Steve stood silent, eyes pleading at the blonde. Billy looked back at him, gazing deeply at those eyes. He took his hands and kissed his knuckles.

“I would never hit you Steve, i-“

Steve’s eyes gazed at him and then behind him at his wings. Billy saw the look the brunette was giving them. A look of fear but also wonder. He took Steve’s hand and placed in above one wing. Every single feather would slightly rise under his fingertips, the slick affection made both boys breaths caught on their throats. Steve’s eyebrows rose and Billy turned around for him to look at them better. His hands were touching each wing, hungry to feel more. The feathers looked like they had a mind of their own because they would almost vibrate to his touch, welcoming him. The best he could describe them was that they felt like velvet. Soft pearly white velvet. His last touch was between the blonde’s shoulder blades and pressed his palm there, making the wings and Billy shiver. His eyes started getting blurry as he felt the overwhelming emotion of belief starting to grow inside his chest. A tear fell on his cheek as he let go and Billy turned around at him again, his own eyes glistened.

He was about to speak but Steve cupped his cheeks as he leaned in for a kiss, making Billy lean in further taking him into his arms. The kiss was passionate and slow, tasting everything and exploring every inch like it was new again. Billy stopped and pulled back, eyebrows knitted together, shaking his head slightly.

“I can’t do this..i- have-to go i-“

“Stay….”

Steve slowly pulled him closer to the bed and lied the blonde down as he got on top and nuzzled on Billy’s neck. He bit and licked at the spot, making the blonde moan as he placed his hands on the brunette’s ass.

“Stay….”

Steve kept pleading as he was peppering kisses down on Billy’s chest and belly, until he reached his pulsing cock, dripping precum and staining the fabric. The blonde’s eyes following him. The light made everything better. He could see Steve’s eyes looking back at him with lust, precum coated lips as he was breathing on his cock. Billy hissed when Steve took him into his mouth, only this time all the way to the back of his throat. Billy moaned loudly while he drew his eyebrows together, never taking his eyes away and brushing a hand into Steve’s hair, caressing it. He kept his rhythm slow but firm, one palm playing with his sack and the other following the motion of his lips, twisting it at the end.

“Stay….”

Billy groaned and lifted the brunette’s head, dragging him up for a kiss. He let Steve suck and coat his fingers with his saliva , then teased his hole making the brunette moan into their kiss. They pulled back a few inches as Billy inserted one finger in, then another. He got three fingers in moving in and out of Steve’s pulsating hole, as he started breathing faster, his eyes fixated on the blonde’s flushed red face. Billy kept stretching him until Steve spoke.

“Uh~ fuck me. Please ffuh~ fuck me Billy.”

Billy laid back and allowed the brunette get on top of him, adjusting himself above his cock, before the sat down, until he was balls deep. Steve shut his eyes close at the feeling and started moving up and down slowly, feeling Billy’s hands grasp at his hips. He found Billy’s blazing gaze on him, a thick glaze of sweat forming on his forehead and dripping at his temples. The more Steve looked at him, the more turned on he was. He palmed his own cock and held back a moan by biting his bottom lip, eyelids drooped and shimmered.

Billy lifted his torso up and hugged Steve as the brunette hugged him back, fucking closer. Billy twisted them around and watched as Steve was burying himself below him, between the sheets. Steve should’ve been a God on his own. A second Love God. A couple. Together.

Steve and Billy.

Billy…

Eros…

“Billy _uh~”_

“I got you… Come on baby. Come on. I wanna see you.”

Billy thrusted in once more, hitting Steve’s prostate perfectly and making him jerk his body upwards as his orgasm was taking over him. Throaty moans reaching Billy’s ears as he watched his lover losing his mind below him. The blonde thrusted again and came instantly as he dropped his head, and stretched the muscles on his back.

Silence.

They opened their eyes and gazed at each other, expression unrecognizable. Billy laid on top of Steve and buried his face on his neck, while the brunette wrapped his arms around him.

_“Forgive me”_


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up once again in an empty bed, but this time, he found a letter. The pages had wet spots on them and some of the letters were smudged.

_“I don’t know where to begin._

_I don’t even know how to say this to you._

_I just know that I’m grateful and cursed._

_Grateful you’ve let me into your world. This world of emotions and beauty. Of hurt and comfort. And I’m cursed because I fell in love with it. With all of it._

_With you._

_Forgive me Steve._

_Forgive me…_

_B.”_

New drops were falling down on the pages as Steve couldn’t hold his tears back any longer. He let himself cry it out. Cry the love out. Cry the pain out. Cry Billy out.

\--------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

A moth has passed and Billy dragged his wings on the floor as he walked in. Aphrodite’s gaze, ripping him apart. He couldn’t deal with this right now. He went to his chambers and sat on his bed as he buried his face into his hands, regretting anything and everything. But not Steve. Not him.

His mother walked in and sat beside him, letting him cry on her shoulder as she caressed his back.

“Mother…Oh, mother…”

“Now you know my darling boy. Now you know….”

Billy lifted his tear stained eyes at her and she looked back at him.

“This is love. This is what you’re fighting for… This.”

She placed a hand on his chest, indicating his heart.

“Mother...I-“

“You love him.”

“I love him.”

Aphrodite hugged him and whispered into his ear.

“Go.”

Billy gripped her dress and waited as she continued.

“Darling… Go to him…Just go…”

He pulled away and looked at her in shock. She wiped his cheek and smiled at him, her eyes approving his emotions.

He kissed her hands and stood up as he ran and flew away.

\--------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

Steve came back from work and dropped his backpack on the floor. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands from the day’s work and as he walked back into the room, he saw Billy standing there, in front of the window. His mind went blank and stared at him. A faint smile appeared on Billy’s lips as he spoke.

“Hello Steve.”

Steve tried and found all his power to respond.

“Hey Billy.”

Billy shook his head in denial as he corrected him.

“It’s Eros.”

“What?”

“My real name is Eros…”

Steve shook his head back at him and replied.

“You’re Billy to me.”

Both men grinned and walked the distance, as they met halfway through the room. Steve tried to speak again but failed because Billy crashed his lips on him, breathing in their kiss. Steve’s hands were shaking but rested on the blonde’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

“I’ve missed you. So.Fucking.much.”

“Me too…”

They brought their foreheads together, taking in their reunion.

Now, almost two years later, Billy’s shadow pans over a, once again, sleeping Steve. Leaning over him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Steve flutter his eyes open and renders his lovers face with a slow smile. He cupped his cheeks and pulled him on the bed, kissing each other passionately.

Aphrodite’s water turned misty again as she walked away with a smile.

_“…and in my dreams, i will always find my way back to you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all Folks!  
> I really hope you liked this fairytale/bedtime story!
> 
> The poem at the end was written by David Jones (Love, space and dust)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at: herminah.tumblr.com
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


End file.
